


Nothing Feels Wrong Here

by teenwolfpackbabies



Series: LDAW2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Liam and Nolan are mates, Liam is upset, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mutual Crushes, and sneaks into Nolan’s window for comfort, but Nolan doesn’t know that, implied Nolan and Corey friendship, late night d&m’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Nolan comes home late from study group one night to find an upset Liam sat on his bed, but that’s not the only surprise Liam springs on him that night.LDAW2020- Day 2, rarepairs
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway
Series: LDAW2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Nothing Feels Wrong Here

Nolan jumped when he flicked the light on, and found Liam sat on the edge his bed, elbows rested on his knees as he looked up at Nolan. Nolan had been at the library study group with Corey for a few hours after school, and they’d gone for something to eat afterwards, he hadn’t heard from Liam since last period, and he definitely hadn’t expected to find him when he got home.

“What are you doing here? It’s late,” Nolan dropped his things on his desk and closed the door,

“I wanted to see you,”

“Is everything alright?” Nolan took his jacket off,

“It is now.”

Liam looked tired, but otherwise, Nolan couldn’t see anything physically wrong with him. He stepped out of his shoes and walked closer to Liam to get a better look. Gentle fingertips on Liam’s face, turning his head side to side to make sure there weren’t any hidden injuries- or rather any signs of a past injury.

The entire time Liam just looked up at him sadly, watched Nolan while he was examined. He seemed a million miles away, and Nolan didn’t know how to reach him. He had never really been great dealing with other people’s emotions, he could barely control his own.

“Did you come in through the window?”

“Yeah, hope that’s okay. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to your parents- no offence,”

“None taken,” Nolan assured, “Do you wanna talk to me now?”

“Can we just sit here?” Liam asked.

Nolan stared into his eyes for a second, and then he nodded and sat down next to Liam on the end of the bed. His co captain pulled him closer, tugged Nolan’s legs over his knee so that they were out of the way, and then buried himself in a hug in Nolan’s sweater.

Something was very wrong, Nolan was sure now, but Liam wouldn’t talk, so instead, Nolan just held him. He combed a gentle hand through Liam’s hair and kept a protective hold on him. It was a little past midnight now, and he was tired, but if Liam needed him, he’d push through it. Nolan had hoped the day would come when Liam came to Nolan instead of Mason or the rest of the pack.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Nolan assured him, “you don’t have to, but I want you to know you can,”

“Thanks, Nols...” Liam mumbled into the fabric, “it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just... I just wanna be with you.”

Nolan tried not to smile too hard at that sentence- it doesn’t mean what you want it to mean, Nolan thought, he just wants comfort.

“Come on... lie down with me,” Nolan coaxed him, “lets get warm under the covers.”

Nolan got up and turned the light out before he made his way over to the small chest of draws and picked each of them a pair of sweatpants. He threw them at Liam before he changed and slipped under the covers on his side of the bed.

Liam was quick to come in close under the blankets, bare chest pressed to Nolan’s side, face buried in Nolan’s neck. Nolan hoped that the boy was too distracted to hear his heartbeat race to twice its normal pace, he hadn’t prepared a reasonable explanation in case Liam asked him about it, so Nolan made sure to get the first word in.

“You’re warm,”

“Werewolf thing... is it too much?”

“No! I mean,” Nolan cleared his throat, “no,”

“Good, because I didn’t plan on moving,”

“Liam I’m worried about you... please, just... just give me something so I know you’re at least okay,”

“I’m fine, I promise, just... stressed. School and everything else, and Mason and I had a fight today, and I just... Mason and I don’t fight, you know? I just feel like everything’s going wrong,”

“So how’d you end up here?”

“Because nothing feels wrong here.”

Nolan bit his lip to suppress a grin, though it failed and he almost bit a hole in it. Liam snuggled in tighter, and Nolan started to massage his fingers through Liam’s hair in response. The content hum it earned him just encouraged Nolan further, and his other hand started to dance up and down Liam’s back, tracing unknown roads across the boys flushed skin.

For a while, he’d thought Liam had nodded off, and Nolan ceased the affection to rest his own eyes, and Liam cried out in protest, like a child. Nolan had no choice but to answer to that with a quiet chuckle and a hand back in Liam’s hair.

“I swear I’m gonna marry you one day,” Liam mumbled,

“Really?”

“Mhmm... you want that too, right?” Liam lifted his head to look at him,

“Yeah, I just... I didn’t know you wanted that,”

“Of course I want that... you know I love you, right?”

“I do now.”

It was a lot for Nolan to take in, though Liam looked like that was just any other conversation. He knew something Nolan hadn’t.

“I thought you knew how I felt about you,”

Nolan shook his head,

“I was just letting you focus on school... I thought you knew we were...”

“We’re what?” Nolan pushed,

“That we’re supposed to be together... like... mates or whatever,”

“Wait, y’all actually have those?”

“Well apparently, yes, here you are,”

“Oh.”

The words swam around in Nolan’s head. Liam loved him, not only that, but they were literally destined to spend their lives together. That was a lot to take in, but secretly Nolan had already prepared himself for that- or at least hoped for it. He thought back over the time he’d known Liam, that they’d been close and it suddenly made sense. Liam was just waiting until Nolan was ready to focus on what they could have, so they could really build a relationship and a life together.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, worried after a while,

Nolan smiled, ‘“yeah... never better actually... but can we stop waiting for me to forget about my studies... I’m very good at multitasking, you know,”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm,”

“Are you asking me to kiss you?”

Nolan nodded.

Liam grinned down at him, shaking his head. He mumbled something about Nolan ruining his plan, and then he was leaning in, and Nolan felt his own heartbeat pick up. He wanted Liam to hurry up, but at the same time, he wanted to savour the moment. He reached out and wrapped his hands behind Liam’s neck, tugging him closer, and Liam was smiling seconds before he pressed his lips to Nolan’s.

It was better than Nolan could’ve ever dreamed. Liam kissed him deeply and passionately, like he was scared to lose him and this kiss would tell Nolan everything he couldn’t say out loud. Nolan would gladly kiss him for hours. Liam crawled between Nolan’s knees, and Nolan wrapped his legs around his waist. They got carried away for a moment, before Liam pushed himself up higher on his elbows and broke the kiss.

“You’re really testing my self control here,” Liam panted,

“Just making up for lost time,”

“No lost time,” Liam shook his head, “I don’t regret a moment with you,”

“You know I’m already in love with you right? You don’t have to keep trying,” Nolan joked.

He kissed Liam again, and Liam melted right into it. Nolan hadn’t ever seem him so relaxed and dazed before, Nolan could’ve coaxed him into anything in that moment. All he wanted to do was take care of Liam, nurture this rare, vulnerable side of him until he felt better.

“Okay, I’m not going to be able to stop myself if we go any further,” Liam pulled away,

“Who said that was a bad thing?”

“Not tonight,” Liam shook his head, “I like this much better...”

Nolan followed Liam’s eyes, to all the places their bodies made contact. Chest to chest, Liam’s fingers lazily drifting across Nolan’s jaw every now and then, Nolan’s strong hand on Liam’s shoulder. It was a good place to start, anything else would’ve been too far right now. Nolan’s head wandered back from the selfish place he’d found himself in and remembered that Liam had been upset, that’s what had them there in the first place.

“Mason will forgive you, you know... you two are unbreakable,”

“Well he’ll have to, I have to ramble to him about this tomorrow,”

Nolan chuckled, “you wanna brag about me to your friends?”

“Every single one of them,”

Nolan ran a hand through Liam’s hair again, “I’m serious though... it’s all gonna work out okay... I promise,”

“I believe that.”

Liam kissed him again, and Nolan melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and rolled them, until Liam was back at his side and they settled into the pillows again. Liam clung to him like a lifeline, and that’s how they fell asleep together, Nolan gently singing to him, drawing shapes on the back of Liam’s neck.


End file.
